A New Life and A New Threat
by Generalmayhem02
Summary: Karin Kurosaki was executed in the living world, now as she builds a life in the Soul Society an old enemy threatens her peaceful afterlife. A sequel to Death and a New Life. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Karin woke in a daze, it took her a moment to recognize her surroundings, she was at her father's new clinic in Rukongai and her head felt like a split melon. She sat up wondering why the hell she was dressed in a plan white yukuta, she noticed bandages on her arm and her left leg really hurt. Karin looked to the side and realized that Toshiro was in the bed next to hers, he was still out, and had bandages over his arms and upper torso.

"What the hell happened to us?" She said just above a whisper. Karin tried to stand but had no luck, she laid on her back trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Good you're awake, how do you feel?' Isshin said standing in the door.

"Like I got kicked by soccer player using a bankai." Karin said still unable to keep her bearings.

"Well those were some powerful hollows that attacked you and captain Hitsugaya, you two were lucky Ichigo and Rukia got there when they did." He said to his daughter as she sat up, this time without falling back.

"How is Toshiro?" She ask looking at her battered fiancé.

'He took more damage then you did, but he should be fine in a day or two." Isshin said smiling at the relief on Karin's face. Karin laid back in her bed and closed her eyes, she and Toshiro must have been in a battle, but she couldn't remember it. Karin wasn't surprised that she and Toshiro were attacked, over the past two weeks since the large battle that destroyed both the Third and Fifth Division's headquarters the number of hollow attacks in the Soul Society had increased so that attacks were an almost daily occurrence. Karin laid back and she had this feeling like she was forgetting something, or was it someone?

"The baby! Karin yelled as everything clicked back into place, a sudden dread filling her heart.

"She's fine, a little shaken up but fine" Isshin said, he gently pushed Karin back down onto her bed. " Her parents should be here soon to get her" He continued after checking her pulse, it had sped up a lot. "That was a brave thing you and captain Hitsugaya did, you save that little girl's life, but you two paid for it too." He finished as he stood to check on Hitsugaya. After Isshin finished looking over Karin and Toshiro he left, Karin regarded Toshiro's face, he looked battered but he was alive and to her that was the greatest relief of the day. Karin pulled her blankets up and closed her eyes, she was worried about the number of hollows and even Arrancar that were attacking the Soul Society on an almost daily basis. She wondered why so many attacks were happening now, and if this was only the start. My life has gotten a lot more interesting since I died, she thought as she bore a hole in the ceiling with her eyes hoping that sleep would take her soon.

"So much for rest in peace." She muttered to herself as her eyes finally drifted shut and sleep took her.

_Thirteenth Division Offices, Seireitei, Soul Society. _

Sentaro walked into the office at the Thirteenth Division, he looked around to see if Kiyone was around, he in walked with caution, he'd not talked to Kiyone since the night of Rukia's wedding and he still didn't want to face her. Sentaro still couldn't believe what he did to her, he felt so ashamed of himself that even seeing her made him want to crawl under a rock and die, the worst part was that even though they bickered all the time he really did care about her. He had known for a long time now that he had feelings for her, and he had even hoped that maybe one day they could be more then coworkers or friends, but now he was sure he had destroyed any chance of that along with any trust she had even given him.

'I still can't believe I took advantage of her like that, she must thank I'm nothing but an opportunistic womanizer." He said to himself as he took his seat and started the day's paperwork.

_Sixth Division Training Grounds, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Ichigo dodged another blow as his opponent's attacks came faster and harder, she was moving with the speed and grace he had always admired, his wife was a fast little midget that was sure. He dodged another wave of ice as he released a getsuga tenshou at her, it had taken him a long time to become comfortable training with her, they both knew if he went easy on her he was doing her no favors, her life might depend on this training and unless he came at her full force she would never gain full control of her bankai, still it was hard for him to come at her with killing intent, and the idea of hurting her still made him worry. The next wave of ice came at him and he could see the determination and yes even the intent to kill in her eyes, he realized that if he didn't give it his all she was going to kill him.

"Hey Midget, lets take this to the next level". He said, she just nodded and said nothing as she released her Bankai.

"Baaan kai !" Ichigo yelled as his blue sprit energy enveloped him.

Rukia charged in with all her might, riding the ice waves she crated with her Bankai's, first attack Hyoukai or frozen sea, and now Ichigo was starting to fill some strain from Rukia's spiritual pressure, not much but enough to collapse any un seated soul reaper. Deep down he was very proud of Rukia, now she was at least as strong as Hitsugaya, and she was stronger in kido then almost all the other captains, they both hoped she would be able to fully master her Bankai soon. Rukia currently had two attacks in Bankai to complement her three in Shikai, the first is what she is using to push him back, and he expected her to switch to her second attack Yukiarashi Shiro, or white blizzard, and as she moved to release her next attack he sent a massive getsuga tenshou at her, Rukia dodged the attack with ease and the sky turned gray as the wind increased, her second attack created a massive snow and ice storm around the training grounds and Ichigo had to use his spiritual pressure to keep from being blinded and frozen, he dodged a slash from Rukia and she hit him with a massive kick that sent him into the wall with enough force to leave him dazed, he recovered as she sent a wave of ice at him, the wave disappeared and Rukia let out a scream of pain as her Bankai dissipated, the strain of using both attacks at the same time was more then she could handle. Rukia collapsed midair and would have crashed to the ground if Ichigo hadn't flash stepped and caught her before impact. Rukia was barely awake and she seemed very weak at the moment, Ichigo took off for home flash stepping at a record pace, he knew all she really needed was some rest and she would be fine, but her pained scream echoing in his head made him run all the faster. He was amazed that she had been able to hold her Bankai that long and use two attacks at the same time, she still had a way to go before she was able to do it without overwhelming herself, but it was a good start.

_Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Yuzu Kurosaki sat in her room at the Kuchiki manor pondering her new life in the Soul Society, thus far she had manifested her Zanpaktou, used it to kill a number of Arrancars in a major battle, and attended her brother's wedding, other then that she really hadn't done much, she was still feeling a little lost in this new life. Yuzu came to a realization after a time, her whole life in the living world had been defined by her family, and now none of them needed her looking after them, her parents had each other now that they had found their mom, Ichigo had Rukia, and Karin had Toshiro, they didn't need Yuzu to be the strong motherly one anymore. Karin and Yuzu had talked it over a few times in the past few weeks, and Karin told her to stop worrying about everyone else and try to live her own life, or afterlife as it were. Yuzu decided that Karin was right, she should let them grow up, it was time for her to be Yuzu, she knew that like everyone in her family she has it in her to be a great soul reaper, but the Academy was still months away and she still has time to have a little fun before that. Yuzu stood and went outside, the day was beautiful already, and it was only a little past dawn.

"Why are you still staying at home, you don't have to cook and clean anymore?" She ask herself in a low voice.

"That is a good question Yuzu-chan." She heard a voice say from behind her, she snapped her head around to she Byakuya setting by the pond, his sword resting in his lap.

"Oh, Byakuya-nii you startled me." She said feeling her heart rate returning to normal.

"My apologies Yuzu." He said still setting with his eyes closed, she looked at him for a moment wondering if it was Ok to disturb him.

"Yuzu, you have still not answered." He said as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"There is no need for you to live for anyone else here, you should enjoy your time before the academy starts." He said at last. She thought it over and realized that she really didn't know how to live for herself, she had always looked after her family.

"I don't know why I'm still here, I guess it's a habit." She answered him as well as herself, now that she said it out loud it sounded silly to waste such a beautiful day indoors.

"Maybe you should try going out and having some fun." He said, and she took it to mean that he wanted her to leave so he could meditate.

"Good idea." She said feeling a little hurt, but excited at the idea of having a whole day to do whatever she felt like, she started to leave and was surprised when Byakuya stood and began walking next to her.

"I thought you may enjoy some company." He said simply and she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I think I would." she said, and he showed her the small and rare smile that he reserved for those he really cared about. Yuzu was really excited now, not only was she getting to spend the day doing what she wanted to do, but she gets to spend it with Byakuya who is like a second brother to her. The two walked out of the Kuchiki manor enjoying some light conversation, as they headed to the shopping district of the Seireitei.

_Hueco Mundo. _

Three Arrancar sat around a table, their heated argument leading to both frustration and anger, as they tried to come up with some idea for their next move.

"We can't move yet, we aren't strong enough." a tall red haired male said as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I know that, but if we wait too long then making any move could be impossible." said a blue haired female.

" Right now if we move on them it will be a slaughter, we won't stand a chance against them." said a green haired male. The three were interrupted by the arrival of two more Arrancar, a tall blue haired male, and an equally tall green haired female.

"Garacus is right, we aren't strong enough yet." the blue haired male said as he and the green haired female sat at the table.

" Nice of you two to join us." the red haired male said after they sat.

"Not like you to be the voice of reason Grimjoww." the blue haired female said.

"Shut it Katara, I'm not afraid of a fight, but I don't want to throw everything we fought for away either." He said still glaring at her.

"Well what do you think Nel?" Ask the green haired male.

"They're right Donoca, we aren't strong enough for a direct fight yet, this new leader in Los Noches is too strong, and his army too big to fight from the outside. His Nuevo Espada are more powerful then we ever were, we need to try to weaken them from the inside, and we need the help of the Soul Society." She finished.

"Ok as soon as the others arrive we should vote on our next course, whatever we do will affect all members of the Free Espada, so its only right to let the whole council vote on it." Garacus said and the others nodded their heads in support. Nel sat back in her chair and sighed, she had a really bad feeling about this.

_Sixth Division, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Renji Abarai felt like crap, no scrap that, feeling like crap would be an improvement on how he felt right now. Renji was walking slowly, every muscle and joint in his body was hurting, he was on his way home from sparing with Tatsuki Arasawa and she sure did a number on him, of course he would never tell anyone how badly he had been pushed by her, he knew everyone would laugh at the idea of the vice captain of the Sixth Division getting his butt kicked by a second year academy student.

"Damn, she really got me good, that Zanpaktou of hers really packs a punch." he said to himself as he walked into his office and sat at his desk, he was surprised to find Ichigo setting at one of the normally un used desks, then he remembered that both Ichigo and Rukia lost their offices in that big attack.

"Yo Ichigo." Renji said as he sat down slowly and started his paperwork.

"Hey Renji." Ichigo said as he got back to his papers.

"Hey where's Rukia?" Renji ask after a few minutes, noticing she wasn't around, he thought it was weird because Rukia and Ichigo were very rarely apart if they could help it, and her absence made him worry a little.

"She's home resting, she over did it with her Bankai. Don't worry after she gets some sleep she'll be fine." Ichigo said picking up on his friend's worry. Renji just nodded in understanding and resumed his work. About two hours passed in silence as the two friends continued their work, Renji had a larger then normal stack of papers to work on as his captain had decided to take a day off. Renji noticed that Rukia's desk was clean already meaning that Ichigo and Momo had already finished anything that didn't need Rukia's direct approval in her capacity as the captain of the Fifth Division. The office windows were open to let in the fresh air of the day, and a hell butterfly landed on Renji's desk, he picked it up and listened to the message it carried.

"Hey Ichigo, they called a captains meeting in one hour, all captains are required to attend." Renji said, Ichigo stood and took Zangetsu from the rack.

"Ok, you go get Byakuya, I'll get Rukia and head to the meeting." Ichigo said on his way out the door, Renji stood and noticed that his captain wasn't in the Seireitei so he headed for the First District of Rukongai. Renji wondered why his captain was there, it wasn't like him to go shopping on his day off, then he felt another weaker spiritual pressure with him and realized that it was Yuzu's.

"I wonder what she is doing with him in Rukongai." Renji said to himself, feeling an odd sort of twinge, pushing it aside he headed out to find his captain.

_Kuchiki Manor, Seireitei, Soul Society._

Ichigo walked into the bedroom he and Rukia share, he moved quietly he didn't want to startle her if she was still asleep. The doors to the garden were still shut and the room was relatively dark, he moved over to their bed and he watched her as she slept, she looked so peaceful. Ichigo had to fight the temptation to lay down next to her, if he could he have stood there and watched her sleep for the rest of the day he would have, honestly she looked so adorable when she was asleep, but he knew they had to be at the captain's meeting in less then an hour. Ichigo bent down and gently shook Rukia awake, she looked up at him with a yawn.

"Morning." She said as she cleared the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning." He responded as he kissed her head.

"I really wish I could have let you sleep, but they called a captain's meeting in a little less then an hour." He said, Rukia nodded and got out of bed, she went into the dressing room to clean herself up. Ichigo waited as his wife got ready for the meeting, she came out after about ten minutes dressed in her robes with her captain's haori and silk scarf making her resemble her brother, the resemblance ended when she smiled at him and took his hand.

"Lets go find out what this is about." she said as the walked out of the house and headed for the meeting.

_First District, Rukongai, Soul Society._

Byakuya and Yuzu were strolling through the shopping districts in Rukongai, Yuzu had bought herself a few things to decorate her room, she also found a couple of very pretty kimonos, one was a light pink with a white plumb blossom pattern she bought for herself and the other was a dark green with a rose pattern in black that she just knew would look great on Karin. Yuzu noticed someone was running up to them, at first she had no idea who it was then she recognized Renji's red hair.

"Captain Kuchiki, the head captain has called a mandatory meeting of all captains." Renji said as he approached.

"Very well. Yuzu I must apologize for cutting our shopping trip short." He said facing her.

"It's Ok, I can find my way home." She said.

"Renji, have they ask the vice captains to attend, or to hold a meeting of their own?" Byakuya ask the red haired vice captain.

"No sir." He responded in a respectful tone.

"Very well, would you mind accompanying Yuzu as she finishes her shopping.?" he ask.

"Of course not." Renji said, and he felt a slight flutter in his stomach after he answered.

"Yuzu, would you mind if vice captain Abarai helps you finish your shopping?" he ask her.

"Sounds like fun." said the sandy haired Kurosaki twin. With that Byakuya flash stepped away, he allowed himself a small smile as he left, he'd not failed to notice the happy look on Yuzu's face, or the nervous but happy look on his vice captain's. I wonder if they even realize it yet, he thought to himself as he made his way to the meeting.

_First Division Meeting Hall, Seireitei, Soul Society._

The head captainstood in the front of the main meeting room as he waited for the last of the captains to arrive, the two captains Kurosaki had arrived about twenty minutes ago and captain Kuchiki came in a few minutes later. The captains were busying themselves speculating on the purpose of the meeting, the captains of the Third and Fifth Divisions were the only exception, they stood facing each other with their hands joined as some wordless conversation passed between their locked eyes. The head captain counted the captains, he was just two short, captain Hitsugaya was still under treatment for his injuries at the Kurosaki clinic in Rukongai, and captain Soi Fong had yet to arrive because she was investigating a hollow incursion in the fiftieth district in Rukongai. The meeting room door opened and the Second Division captain walked without a word and took her place. The head captain called the meeting to order.

" As you all know there has been an increase in the number and severity of attacks in the Soul Society." The head captain started. " These attacks have resulted in captain Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki's hospitalization at the Kurosaki clinic in Rukongai, this type of attack once rare has now become an almost daily occurrence." He said.

"Do we know what the motives are for these attacks?" ask captain Kyoraku.

"That is why this meeting has been called, an ally from Hueco Mundo has brought information from the council of Free Espada." He said and a figure wearing a hood that obscured their identity stepped forward. The loan figure removed the hood revealing a petty Arrancar female with green hair.

"Nel ?" Ichigo said not believing his eyes.

"Hello Ichigo, nice to see you" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin woke again but this time she was in her inner world, the wind was blowing hard, a reflection of her troubled soul.

"Hello little one, nice of you to visit." Kazeryu said with a hint of humor in her voice, Karin noticed there was a mischievous glint in her ice blue eyes.

"Why am I here?" Karin ask her zanpaktou.

"Well your body is in pretty bad shape right now, so I thought we could train a bit in here while it recovers." the sword spirit answered.

"Ok, maybe we can start on Bankai training." Karin said.

"Karin dear you only know one attack in Shikai, you still have a long way to go before we try for Bankai." Kazeryu answered.

"But there's a war coming, I need Bankai." Karin answered.

"Karin you aren't ready yet, don't worry when the time comes we will work on it, together." The sword answered.

"Ok, but I hope we don't get killed first." Karin answered back.

"We'll just have to make sure you master Shikai as fast as possible." Kazeryu said.

"Let's do it then." Karin answered feeling a bit mischievous herself. With that a sword materialized in Kazeryu's hand, she tossed it to Karin who caught it as if it were a stick. Karin was a little surprised when Kazeryu didn't form a sword for herself but instead sat on the blowing grass.

"How are we going to spar if you don't have a weapon?" Karin ask her sword.

"Oh we aren't sparing, I'm just going to watch." Kazeryu responded and Karin suddenly felt another presence in her inner world.

'No way." Karin said in disbelief as her opponent came in to view.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat on a rock speaking with Hyorinmaru when a warmness settled into his inner world, for Toshiro it felt a little out of place in his glacial inner world. His sword seemed to pick up on it and without warning he let out a purring growl before he lifted off into the sky and over a mountain ridge disappearing not only from Toshiro's sight but for the first time he could remember Toshiro could not sense his zanpaktou at all. To say that he was unnerved would have been an understatement, his zanpaktou was just gone, and his inner world felt empty. At first Toshiro feared that his spirit energy was going to fade away like Ichigo's had after that battle with Aizen, but then he wouldn't still have an inner world if that happened, so logically something else was going on, but what? Toshiro sat in the ice for what felt like ages, and then the warmth returned and so did Hyorinmaru.

"Where were you?" Toshiro ask his sword, still concerned over such a strange occurrence.

"I was speaking with her." The sword answered his master.

"Who Karin?" Toshiro ask again.

"No not Karin." Hyorinmaru said as he stood again in his dragon form.

"Then who?" Hitsugaya ask again.

"Her." he said and just then a large gust of wind burst through and a green dragon with blue wings flew through the sky.

"Huh, it can't be." Toshiro said as the dragon landed next to him and nuzzled Hyorinmaru.

Karin's shock was replace with joy as Toshiro stepped into view holding his sword in his hand.

"Tosh? " Karin ask still unsure.

"It's me Rin." he said with a rare smile directed at his love.

'How can you be here? Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought that I was the only one who could enter my inner world." she said not bothering to hide her smile.

"Ask them, I didn't think it was possible either." He said indicating Hyorinmaru and Kazeryu who had both transformed into human form and were setting off with Kazeryu resting in Hyorinmaru's lap his arms around her.

"Well get going you two, time to train. Oh and don't worry you can't really hurt each other in here so don't hold back." Kazeryu said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Kiyone sat in her rooms at the thirteenth's barracks, she kept wiping the tears from her eyes, but they wouldn't stop, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had always liked Sentaro, she even hoped that he maybe liked her too, but now she was sure he was avoiding her and she could think of only one reason, he was disgusted by her. Kiyone was sure she had ruined any chance she had with him, and it was all her fault, she was so stupid for getting drunk like that. She couldn't blame him for being disgusted by her, she was disgusted with herself. "I can't believe I did something so stupid, he must think I'm nothing but a drunken whore." Kiyone said to herself as more tears ran down her face.

Ichigo sat at his desk in the his and Rukia's bedroom, to say he was troubled would be an understatement, after what Nel told them during the meeting. The council of Free Espada had split on the issue of attacking the new threat from los Noches, and though the tie was broken in favor of waiting those who lost decided the breakaway and form their own army, Nel and the Free Espada feared that a new war would start sooner rather then later. The situation was complicated by the fact that the initial attack had damaged or destroyed over half of the Gotai 13 and with their forces at an all time low the Soul Society was in no position to fight a war. Rukia walked into the room but Ichigo was too distracted to notice her she walked over and smacked him up side the head earning a yelp.

"What's with the pathetic face?" Rukia ask fully prepared to beat some sense back into Ichigo.

"I'm just thinking about what Nel told us, if these Espada attack Los Noches I don't think they can win. I mean look what they did to us right here in the heart of the Seireitei, we barely won in our own home, they destroyed over half of our forces in one battle." He said.

"You're worried about Nel aren't you?" Rukia said, and with that she saw a crack form in his shell as she lead him to their bed and sat next to him.

'Yes, I just hope they have some forces left after the battle, we're going to need all the help we can get." He said

"Well don't worry, Nel is a grown Espada and she knows how to take care of herself." Rukia said. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Rukia and fell back on their bed taking her with him. Rukia for her part yelped in surprise then snuggled into her husband's arms. The two lay together in silence, no words were spoken or needed, Ichigo and Rukia were of one mind and one soul as always. Ichigo's fear faded a bit and he knew that Rukia was right, Nel could take care of herself and he realized that if the Thirteen Court Guard Squads weren't strong enough to win then they would just have to get stronger.

"Come on Midget, we have a war to get ready for." Ichigo said as he offered her a hand up. Rukia smiled as she took it, as they walked out of their room she could see the determination in his eyes, the same look he had when he rescued her all those years ago. There's my Ichigo, Rukia thought to herself as they headed to their divisions and for the first time since this whole thing started she was sure they were going to win.

The wind swept over the field and the sounds of battle were raging, Toshiro was sending ice dragons at Karin who dodged and sent a wave of wind at him with enough force to drive him into the ground. Karin had discovered three new attacks in her Shikai form, the wall of wind she smashed Toshiro with was her best defensive/offence move and her other offensive move created a massive wind dragon that could rival Toshiro's ice dragon, the last one created a whirlwind that trapped an enemy within it or could be used to crush them and tear them apart. The battle between the two lovers had been raging for hours and Kazeryu for her part was happy that Karin wasn't holding back, and that Toshiro was using everything short of his Bankai in pushing her to new limits. As the two battled it out in the air over Karin's inner world Kazeryu settled into her lover's arms, she had known Hyorinmaru since well before Karin was born this time, but she had been forced to hide herself in the deep wells of Karin's soul until she was needed, that didn't mean that she couldn't visit Hyorinmaru while her master and his were unaware of each other's existence. Kazeryu still remembered the day Karin met Toshiro, she of course knew that they were soul mates and she could feel the presence of her own soul mate within the boy captain. Her joy became fear after their soccer game was interrupted by that Menos, Karin was just about to be crushed but Toshiro saved her. Kazeryu was just about to pull the girl into her inner world and manifest herself when he saved them. Kazeryu was grateful for that, Karin was nowhere near ready to wield her at that point, of course she never would have been ready if she was killed and eaten by a hollow. Kazeryu knew that the connection between Karin and Toshiro was far deeper than anyone else knew, this was much more than just love or romance, this was a connection that bound their souls throughout time, it went beyond life or death it was a connection that nothing could sever. No matter how many times they lived and died they would always find each other. It was a funny thought to Kazeryu that Karin and Toshiro had lived and died together so many times but only she and Hyorinmaru could remember all of those past lives. Kazeryu wondered what it was about Karin's family that caused them to form such a bond with someone, she knew from her conversations with Zangetsu and Soda No Shirayuki that Ichigo and Rukia were also bound together that way, and if her conversations with Kengetsu were anything to go on then little Yuzu in for a surprise. Few soul reapers were aware that zanpaktou could move and communicate freely with each other, but to bring one's master into another's inner world should have been impossible, and if not for the bond between Karin and Toshiro it would have been impossible. The battle ended and the two combatants had sat down in the grass and were resting in each other's arms as their swords had been doing, all in all a rear peaceful moment for them and their Zanpaktou. Kazeryu had to wonder how long it could last.

Jushiro Ukitake the normally soft spoken and kind hearted captain of squad thirteen had had enough, he was tired of his third seats avoiding each other. He decided that if he had to he would drag them both to his office and get to the bottom of this matter, he was used to their arguments and fights but he had never seen them act like this before. They had stopped fighting, stopped talking with each other, and they were avoiding each other. He readied a Hell Butterfly for each of them and then waited in his office to find out what had caused them to act this way. Sentaro came in first and sat down at the table.

"You sent for me captain?" He ask looking worn. If he hadn't known better Ukitake could have sworn he had seen shame and regret in the other man's eyes.

'Yes I did." The white haired captain responded.

'What can I do for captain?" Sentaro ask, his face still downcast and shoulders slumped.

"You can explain why you and Kiyone have been avoiding each other for the past few weeks." He said, Sentaro felt ice water run through his gut, at first he thought about lying to his captain and telling him that he had no idea what he was talking about. So first you take advantage of Kiyone and now you want to lie to your captain about it, how low are you going to sink? Sentaro mentally scolded himself, and taking a deep breath he explained everything to his captain. After Sentaro finished Ukitake sighed, he was sure that Kiyone didn't hate Sentaro, and that he was blowing it out of proportion in his mind. He dismissed Sentaro and told him to take the rest of the day off, Ukitake wanted to talk it over with Kiyone and see her point of view on the matter, though he suspected what it would be.

Kiyone received the Hell butterfly from her captain and a part or her wanted to curl up in a ball and die, she knew what it was about. She knew she would have to explain to her captain what she had done, and then he would know that she was little more then a drunken whore, the shame she felt was overwhelming and now she was going to have to share it with the man she respected more then any other. Kiyone entered her captain's office, and he could see the shame and sorrow in her posture and her eyes. He already knew what had happened and her demeanor confirmed what he suspected, they each shouldered all the blame for what had happened couldn't face the other out of shame.

"You sent for me captain?" She ask and to her credit the shame and fear she felt didn't show in her voice.

"Yes, please have a seat." He said and she did what she was told.

"What can I do for you captain?" she ask, her voice even, but her eyes were filled with dread and shame.

"Explain what happened between you and Sentaro." He said in what he hoped was a warm fatherly tone. Kiyone's heart sank, he knew he already knew, the color drained from her face and for a moment he was afraid she was going to faint. She began by telling him about the reception at Ichigo and Rukia's wedding and how she and Sentaro had ended up in bed, and just like Sentaro she blamed herself for what had happened and just like him she hid in shame. Ukitake for his part told her that she and Sentaro needed to talk it over, and that he didn't think Sentaro was disgusted by her the way she thought he was. He told her to wait in his office while he sent for Sentaro.

_Los Noches, Hueco Mundo._

The Army of the Free Espada assembled on a hill overlooking Los Noches, the leaders knew this was going to be a hard battle, but they believed they could win and drive this interloper from Hueco Mundo once and for all. Katara for her part stood over the hill and cursed Nelliel and Grimjoww and the rest of the council as cowards. They were going to regret not listing to the them and after they defeat the interloper then there would be new leaders is Hueco Mundo. Donoca stood next to her and prepared for battle, the enemy was marching out from Los Noches to face them in the open, that would make things that much easer, they wouldn't have to siege the great fortress, they could and would crush the enemy out her in the open. Katara felt a great swell of pride as the section of the army she commanded cheered for her and awaited her orders to attack. Donoca stood in disbelief as he looked out at the enemy lines to find that the interloper was leading his army personally.

Koga couldn't believe his eyes, the remnants of Aizen's army were marching on Los Noches, he had known that a few of Aizen's forces were unaccounted for be he never believed that so many would be left, and they seemed intent of destroying him and his army. Well that would be their final mistake, he would crush them and then he would crush the Soul Society. He stood on the front line of his army and readied for battle. "Attack!" He called out.

"Attack!" Katara called out and Donoca mirrored her order. She watched as her army and Donaca's charged the enemy. The sky was torn with the multiple sword releases of Espada class Arrancar. Katara released her sword and joined the battle, this was going to be a day of glory, she thought as she charged into battle.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society. _

Yuzu Kurosaki sat at her dressing table as she fixed her hair, she felt very nervous and she had no idea why, she was just meeting a friend for lunch. So what if Renji was a guy, a very good looking guy and so what if he made her feel special, that doesn't mean she should be nervous, it's not like she likes him or anything. She looked in the mirror and noticed she was blushing.

"Get a hold of yourself Yuzu, even if you do like him it's not as if he likes you like that." She said to herself as she finished getting dressed. Yuzu left for the Sixth Division Offices where she was supposed to meet Renji so they could go to lunch, her mind was racing and she could feel her face grow warmer as she approached . The sight of Renji walking out to meet her made her pulse race and she had to fight hard to act calm. Yeah not like you like him at all, she thought to herself as he walked up and complemented her as they made their way to one of many restaurants in the First District of Rukongai. Renji kept looking at Yuzu, and was fighting to keep his face from turning the color of his hair, come on Renji, you two are just friends and she's Ichigo's little sister. He mentally scolded himself as they walked, but still he couldn't keep his mind off of her, she looked so beautiful, and in spite of everything she suffered she still shows more care for others then herself. Renji couldn't help but feel respect and even admiration for her, add that to her natural beauty and Renji couldn't help but want to be more then just friends. Renji ordered a table for two and they sat and enjoyed a good meal, some pleasant conversation and more then a little shy flirting, and Renji wondered what his captain and Ichigo would do to him if they knew what he was thinking about doing.

Isshin Kurosaki was worried about his daughter, he suspected something was wrong with her, she wasn't healing as fast as she or any other soul with high spirit energy should. To Isshin it seemed as if something was interfering with her body's ability to use spirit energy. Karin had sustained less damage then captain Hitsugaya, but she was healing a slower rate, Hitsugaya had woken the three days before and was already back to work, but Karin was still in a coma and he had no idea why. Masaki had stayed by their daughter's bedside for the past two days and Karin had slipped deeper into this coma. Isshin spent the better part the past two days running tests on her and decided that she needed to be moved to the Fourth Division, he escorted the orderlies from the Fourth into his clinic and they set about getting her ready to be moved. Isshin felt a wave of fear as they moved her. Unohana was one of the best healers the Soul Society had ever known, she would figure out what was wrong and how to fix it, he had lost his daughter once and he would be damned if it ever happened again. Captain Hitsugaya had returned and was holding Karin's hand as they moved her, he couldn't figure out why she had taken a turn for the worse after he woke up, part of him wondered if he had hurt her when they were sparing or when he woke up. He knew she was strong and that she would make it, she had too, if she didn't he wouldn't be able go on without her. The only clue Isshin could find was that her spirit energy felt off and that she couldn't seem to fully use it anymore, it was almost as if she was fading away. As the orderlies finished setting her up in a room he sat beside her still holding her hand. Ichigo and Rukia came in and sat in silence, Isshin, Masaki and Yuzu came in next. They waited to see captain Unohana and find out what was wrong with Karin. The captain herself came in and began running tests on Karin, she told her family it would be some time before they knew anything and they should go home and get some rest, she would send for them when she knew more.

As Karin's family left Toshiro couldn't help feeling guilty, he shouldn't have pushed her so hard in training, he should have waited till she was up before leaving her side, now she may be dying and there is nothing he can do about it. Why can't life just leave use alone for once, he thought as he walked back to the Tenth Division, he didn't wasn't to sleep in their bed tonight if she wasn't there.

The lone Espada surveyed the ruins of Los Noches, she felt a tinge of sadness as she thought of the battle that was fought here, the Army of the Free Espada had set out to destroy the Interloper's army and the Interloper himself. Nel saw the fires still burning and the shear destruction the battle left behind it. The battle had ended with the destruction of both armies and Katara was the only survivor on both sides, she reported the destruction of the Interloper and his forces, but even though she survived the battle it was clear that she was going to die from her injuries. Nel felt Grimjoww walk up beside her and in a rare tender moment he took her hand.

"This kind of destruction was what I was trying to avoid." She said and a wave of guilt washed over her.

"We got lucky, they barely managed to destroy him. If they had failed then we would have been history.' Grimjoww said.

"I guess we better let the Soul Society know he was destroyed along with his army." Nel said and with that she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The news from Hueco Mundo was welcome, but for captains Kurosaki, Kuchiki, and Hitsugaya, it only alleviated some of the stress and worry they were under. Karin had been in a deep coma for more then a week now and they simply had no idea why or what to do about it. Tests had shown that her spirit energy was being interfered with and that some of her internal organs were damaged and from the looks of it they had been for some time. Unohana had said that she believed Karin had been poisoned and that it had occurred before she entered the Soul Society. The question was how to heal her, and who had caused it, if they couldn't figure out how to heal her then she would likely die, and even if she survived her health would be destroyed.

Everyone was concerned about Hitsugaya as well he looked like a wreck, Hitsugaya had not really slept or eaten since Karin lapsed into this coma, he spent almost every free moment at her bedside. Rangiku was worried that he would end up in a coma as well if they didn't do something, he needed to rest and eat. Rangiku decided that if she had to she would enlist Ichigo and Rukia to help her save her captain from this despair that was slowly killing him. The three of them would force him to rest and take care of himself even if it rekilled them.

Rangiku intercepted her captain as he was walking from his office to the Fourth, she fell into step with him and waited for him to notice her. After about five minutes or so he sighed and stopped.

"Yes Rangiku?" He ask sounding exhausted and annoyed.

"Captain you need to rest, you aren't going to do Karin any good by killing yourself. Imagine when she wakes up only to find that you starved and exhausted yourself into a coma, she'll be heartbroken." She said hoping he would listen to her.

Toshiro sighed again, he knew she was right, but what if Karin wakes up and he isn't there, or if she suddenly died. If she dies and he isn't there with her he could never forgive himself, the scary part of it is that Unohana had made it clear that unless they can help her she will die, and worse it could happen at any time, there was no way to know. The simple fact was he couldn't sleep if he wanted too, and as for eating well he was trying at least.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotai Thirteen and hero of the winter war had known fear, but nothing like this, for all of his skill and raw power he was completely unable to save the woman he loves, that and the fear that he will lose her had been eating away at him all week. For the first time in years he felt tears forming in his eyes and he just didn't have it in him to stop them. Hitsugaya collapsed to the pavement and let his tears fall, Rangiku was at his side in an instant, she wrapped him up in a sisterly hug and let him sob on her shoulder.

"I can't lose her, I can't do it." He choked out between sobs, and she held him a little tighter.

"I know captain, but Karin is a strong woman, she survived so much I don't think she'll let something like this take her out." Rangiku said with a confidence that she was surprised to find she really felt, yes Karin would pull through, Rangiku fully believed it.

Rangiku helped him stand and they started making their way to the Fourth, they would visit Karin together then he would go home get some food and then sleep. Rangiku would stay with Karin and call him if their was any change.

_Rukongai, Fifth District West, Soul Society._

The day was hotter then it had been in awhile, the young blond man had seen hot days in the three years since he came to the Soul Society, but this one was one of the worst. He was wondering around looking for a shop to buy some water in, but most seemed close to sold out, he had spent much of his time here doing odd jobs to earn a living, and he had finally found a steady job working in a little shop that sold local art to the richer members of the Soul Society's Rukongai residents. He had been told that Souls don't get hungry unless they have spirit pressure, and considering how hungry he felt during his first year in Rukongai he figured he might have a lot himself. The young man had considered going to the Shino Academy, but he wasn't sure he wanted to become a Soul Reaper, they weren't exactly liked in Rukongai, and he did have a pretty good life here, a steady job, a nice clean house and a lot of friends. He had even managed to form a soccer team, not as well equipped as the team he lead during his life, but hey still pretty good. He continued to walk along looking at the shops, he cringed when he though about that last night of his life, sometimes he could swear he still felt the knife that killed him, and he still felt guilty for not being able to protect Yuzu. He had spent the better part of his first year just trying to survive, but any chance he got he still searched for her, he was sure the man that attacked them had killed her as well, but after three years he figured that maybe she got lucky and somehow survived the attack. He walked a little further up the road and finally found a shop that had enough clean water to still be open, he bought four jars and laid down half the Kan for them, he told the shop keeper that he could have the rest when the water was delivered. He started for home, determined to live in the here and now and let the past go, the same vow he made every day, and still couldn't keep it.

"Well Yuzu, where every you are I hope you're safe, happy, and with people who love you." Ryu Honda said as he walked home so he could get ready for the soccer match his team had later that day.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society._

The past week had been hard for everyone who cares about Karin, Yuzu had spent so many sleepless nights and shed so many tears that some of her family were afraid that she would collapse, Renji had stayed by her side as much as his duty and captain Kuchiki would allow. Rukia was sure that if it hadn't been for Renji Yuzu would have lost all will to function, as it was he had to talk her into eating and she slept leaning on him more often then in her bed. They were all scared that they would lose Karin, but she and Yuzu were twins and connected on a very deep level, it seemed that when something was wrong with one it affected the other badly. Ichigo was sure that if he didn't have Rukia he would have gone crazy, he hadn't felt this helpless since just before Rukia returned his powers to him, but now there was nothing he could do. Captain Unohana was doing everything she could but at the moment all they could do was wait, to make matters worse Zangetsu, Soda No Shirayuki, and Hyorinmaru had all tried to talk to Kazeryu and see if she knew what was wrong, but it seems that she had fallen into the same coma as Karin. Byakuya was busy going over the records to see if there had been any other cases of a Zanpaktou falling into a coma when their master did, but so far he had found nothing. Ichigo as always seemed to be trying to horde all of the guilt, he had spent most of the week moping and beating himself up for failing his sister again and Rukia was getting tired of it. There were too many questions and no answers to this puzzle, the only thing that was certain was that Karin was fighting for her life, and at the moment it seemed like she was losing.

_Thirteenth Division Offices, Seireitei, Soul Society. _

Sentaro and Kiyone sat with their captain over breakfast enjoying a peaceful moment in their busy lives, after captain Ukitake forced them to face each other and work it out they had finally confessed their feelings for each other. So now the young couple had decided to thank their captain by making him breakfast, and though they were officially a couple now it didn't stop them from trying to out do one another. Their playful arguments were refreshing to captain Ukitake after weeks of awkward silence between them, well that is until he walked in on a heated argument turned make out session. They had never been happier in their lives then they were right now, and it seemed as if nothing could go wrong. As they were relaxing over their tea Kiyone suddenly became pale and rushed out of the room. Sentaro stood to go after her but a hand from his captain stopped him.

"I think it would be best to let her have her privacy at the moment." Ukitake said, as an odd thought occurred to him. Sentaro looked like he wanted to argue the point but sat back down anyway. Kiyone returned a few minutes later the color had returned to her face and she seemed fine now.

"Sorry about that, it must have been Sentaro's cooking." She said giving him a playful look.

"My cooking? What about the eggs you cooked?' He responded in an equally playful tone.

"None the less perhaps you should visit the Fourth Division anyway, Sentaro would you walk her there? Just in case it happens again." Ukitake said.

"Yes sir, come on Kiyone lets go." He said taking her hand, for a moment Kiyone looked like she wanted to protest but thought better of it.

"I wonder, hmm." Ukitake said to himself after they left.

_Kurosaki Clinic, First District West, Rukongai._

Isshin Kurosaki sat in the little lab he and Urahara had built in his clinic, he had spent most of the week going over the tests he had run on Karin before he sent her to the Fourth Division. The results had shown what he already knew, she was dying, but what was causing it was still a mystery. Karin had been fine after her execution, she had suffered some emotional trauma from the experience, but otherwise she was fine. In the back of his mind he wondered if her current condition was tied to her execution in some way, it seemed unlikely that the drugs had affected her soul as well as her body, normally drugs and other substances from the living world would not have enough spirit particles to affect a soul, but if the drugs were tainted then maybe. It seemed to Isshin that such a contamination was not very likely, but it was possible. He decided that he would have to send word to Urahara and see if he could check and see if the company that made the drugs had suffered any recent contamination, something like a hollow attack in the area might have caused enough spirit energy to be released into the area to contaminate the factory or labs.

_Urahara shop, Karakura, Living World_

Kisuke Urahara sat in his lab going over the date Isshin had sent him, he was trying his hardest to remain detached and analytical, but somehow he couldn't stop the worry for Karin that kept eating away at the back of his mind. In truth he was also a little hurt and angry that she had been in a coma for over a week and they just now thought to tell him. Karin was his student yes, but she was more then that, he felt that she was a part of his little family. Urahara had never been one to let his emotions get the better of him but right now he felt a deep sense of dread and there was no way for him to get past it, and he wasn't even sure he wanted to. One thing he was sure of was that if someone had done this to Karin deliberately then they would pay for it in this life and the next, he would make sure of that. He felt a new determination fill him as he continued to work on the problem, he would do everything he could to save Karin, she had suffered so much already he would be damned if he let her die again.

_Fourth Division, Seireitei, Soul Society. _

Toshiro Hitsugaya sat at Karin's bedside, she looked so weak and pale he couldn't believe she was still alive. As he sat holding her hand he noticed that her skin was cool and clammy, her breathing was shallow and ragged. In a heart stopping moment he realized something was really wrong, her breathing was becoming more labored and her lips her were turning blue. Hitsugaya called for a nurse who came and checked her vital signs, they were growing weaker, her spirit energy was dropping rapidly, in short Karin was dying. Captain Unohana came in and began trying to infuse spirit particles into Karin's system, but her breathing was becoming slower and more labored, they started Kido treatment and even tried CPR, nothing seemed to work. Hitsugaya began to panic when she stopped breathing all together and the color drained away from her face, it was just like her execution, she was dead, and there was nothing Unohana could do to save her. Hitsugaya almost collapsed as Unohana came over to him.

"I'm so sorry captain Hitsugaya, there was nothing that could be done for her." Unohana said looking like she was ready to cry. Toshiro ran over to were Karin's body lay, she looked like she did just after her execution, she was pale and clammy, he took her hand and started shaking her.

"No, no, no, Karin wake up, please wake up. Don't leave me, I can't lose you." He sobbed. "Karin, Please, wake up, Karin, Karin !"

"Karin!' He screamed as he sat bolt upright in their bed, he took a moment to look around, he was home in their bed, the clock said it was just before midnight.

"It was just a dream" He said with relief. He got up and got dressed, he needed to see her, to make sure she was still alive. As Hitsugaya was getting dressed something clicked in his mind.

"Her execution." He whispered as realization set in, he rushed out of the manor and flash stepped to the Fourth as fast as he could.

_Kuchiki Manor, Soul Society, Five Hours Later._

Ichigo was woken from a deep sleep by a Hell butterfly landing between him and Rukia with an urgent message, he and his family were needed at the Fourth Division as soon as possible. Panic sat in as he woke Rukia and tried to get dressed as fast as he could, Rukia got up and tried to act calm for her husband's sake, but icy fear and dread were working their way through her gut as well. Ichigo and Rukia finished getting dressed and ran out to the courtyard where Yuzu and Byakuya were waiting for them, without a word the four of them flash stepped to the Fourth, dreading what they would find when they arrived.

_Seireitei, Soul Society. _

Isshin and Masaki made their way to the Fourth Division hoping beyond hope that Karin was still alive. Isshin had a working theory about what was wrong with her, he just hoped he was wrong, if he wasn't then they had far bigger problems then they knew. They ran into Renji as they were running through the streets of the Seireitei.

"You too?" Isshin ask as Renji fell into step with them.

"Yeah, I got a Hell butterfly from captain Kuchiki telling me I needed to get to the Fourth Division as fast as possible." Renji answered, he hoped Karin was okay, but if she wasn't he was determined to be there for Yuzu. The three of them ran through the gates and into the main hospital building as fast as they could. They ran into Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Byakuya. Renji looked over at Yuzu, she looked very pale and worried, he had to resist the urge to hold her.

"Where is Toshiro?" Ichigo ask as they made their way to Karin's room.

"He's already here." Said a nurse as the walked down the hall.

The near panicked family walked into Karin's room and found the shock of their afterlives.

"Hi guys." Karin said setting up in her bed, she looked a bit worn and her voice was weak but she was awake and eating real food. Toshiro was setting next to her bedside holding her hand. Relief flooded the room as everyone sat down, Yuzu felt Renji's arms snake around her and tears of joy and relief filled her eyes. Karin was okay, she was awake and okay, at that moment nothing else mattered to the Kurosakis. Isshin still wanted to know what had happened and how they had saved his daughter.

"Capt, er, ah Isshin, can I have a word with you." Hitsugaya said looking uneasy in spite of Karin's recovery.

"Sure Toshiro." He said and the two men left the room, Unohana was waiting for them.

"Ok, what did you need?" Isshin ask.

"We know what happened to your daughter." Unohana said.

"It was her execution, someone spiked the drugs with spirit particles. It looks like they wanted her soul to die with her body, but they didn't use enough particles and it didn't affect her until she started taping her spirit energy." Hitsugaya said.

"After we knew that it was easy to trace the drugs still in her system and remove them, but there is still may be permanent damage. She will have to watch how hard she pushes her heart and lungs for a while," Unohana said.

"How do you know it was deliberate, is it possible that the drugs were contaminated somehow?" Isshin ask.

"No the particles were engineered to blend into the drugs and mimic their affects, but like I said they didn't use enough so it only affected her after we started training and she had to use more spirit energy." Hitsugaya answered in a cold calm voice, but on the inside he was boiling with anger, someone was going to pay very dearly for this.

"I'm afraid there is more, Karin will never be able to have children do to the damage her body has suffered." Unohana said.

"Does she know that some one tried to kill her?" Isshin ask.

"Not yet, she only woke a little while ago, I'll tell her about that and the damage after she rests, that's not something to tell her lightly." Hitsugaya said.

Isshin felt a wave of ice water run through his gut, he was right it had been the drugs and worse someone had tried to kill Karin. Isshin could only think of a few people who would and could do something like that. One thing was sure, he needed to get a hold of Urahara. Isshin now had the answer, but that was causing more questions. He had to wonder if someone had it in for his family, were they after Karin specifically or was it his whole family, he could only think of a few people still living in either world that would have a motive for doing this, and none of them had the means.

_Urahara shop, Karakura, Living World._

Kisuke received a communiqué from Isshin and felt both relief and anger, relief because Karin was OK, and anger because someone had tried to murder her. Kisuke had to wonder who could have pulled it off and why, he would have to look into it. One thing was sure, they were going to pay, and he hoped for their sake that Ichigo or Hitsugaya got to them before he did, because if not he was going to do things to them that would give Mayuri Kurotsuchi nightmares.

"The piper will have his due, I promise you that much." He said as he put out a call to Yoruichi, she was going to be livid when she finds out. Now the hunt was on, and may Kami-sama have mercy on their pray because they won't.


End file.
